Yuu are the one
by blackstardragon2
Summary: Simi the 11 year old girl got a job at the WBBA hospital. She hates her job untill she has to care for a certain libra owner by the name of Yuu Tendo. YuuXOC fluff rated T for cussing *NOW COMPLEATED!*
1. Chapter 1

AN/

Me- sup people I am back with my second fanfic!

Yuu- hellooooo world I am here with Shiv-Shiv

Me- is that my nick nickname?

Yuu- Yup

Me- oh, now say the disclaimer

Yuu- blackstardragon2 does not beyblade metal fight she only owns the oc Simi

Me- sad but true if I DID own beyblade then Yuu would defiantly have a love interest

Yuu- Really?

Me- yup and I would I at least 100 video games now on with the story

.Start of Story .

Simi's Point of View

I can't believe this how the hell did I get in to this mess anyway?

**Flashback**

I was on my computer scanning trough o bunch of different volenterley jobs. I had to put in at least 50 hours of community service for my Girl Scout patch, but what should I do? Pet shop helper? No. Elederley care giver? No. Nurse? Hmmmm…. Why not?

**Present**

Oh, that's how. I can't believe I am stuck being a nurse in the WBBA hospital. Now I am running around like an idiot trying to make it to my next patient in time.

I glance at my clipboard and see room # 9. Shit I cursed at myself because room # 9 is on the other side of the building. I am gonna have to go faster if I ever wanna make it to lunch time.

I secured my caramel clipboard and took off. My long white lab coat fluttered in my attempts to reach the room.

About 5 minutes later I reached room # 9 but being the clumsy fool I am, I ran straight into the wall. Of course I tough to myself while recovering over the slight headache.

I picked up my clipboard and walked in the room. I did not see the small figure on the bed at first because I was looking down at my clipboard.

_Name- Tendo, Yuu_

_Age- 11_

_Room #- 9_

_Incident- Severe injuries during beybattle_

_Diagnosis- Broken arm, broken leg, broken ribs dislocation of right foot, cracked fingers and cracked skull_

Wow, this kid is my age I thought. I wonder what he looks like so I glanced up and what I saw made me drop my clipboard.

I saw a small boy about my high. He had bright orange hair and beautiful pale skin. Unfortunately for the poor boy his beautiful skin was bruised everywhere.

I walked over to him. He started to stir. I touched his shoulder with one hand and his eyes began to open a little. Soon they opened all the way and I saw that they were the most brigthest shade of emerald green I had ever seen. They were beautiful. He was beautiful.

"Hi" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

End of Chapter

Me- cliffy ha ha

Yuu- WOW I GET TO BE THE STAR OF THIS FIC

Me- yup now please review people oh and sorry about the spelling and other mistakes NO FLAMES PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

AN/

Me-hey people I am back with a new chapter

Yuu- can we read it now?

Simi- Yhea I wanna know what happens next!

Me- whoa, when you get in here?

Simi- 5 minutes ago

Me- how did you get in? Did you use tsubassa super spy stuff? Did you use tell ryuga to bust in? Did you use the batting ram (AKA: Ginga's head)

Simi- do you really wanna know how I got in?

Me- YUP! YUP! YUP!

Simi- ok I used the door

Me and Yuu- (anmie fall)

Me- the door?

Simi- hey you wanted to know!

Me- forget it just do the disclaimer

Yuu and Simi- blackstardragon2 does not own Beyblade Metal Fight

Me- awwwwwwww you guys look so cute together

Yuu and Simi- (turn red)

Me- (chuckles) ok on with the story

**Start of Story**

Yuu's POV

Darkness. All I see is darkness. I can't stand it. My whole body hurts. I can't move.

All of a sudden I fell a touch on my shoulder. My pain eases. I wake up.

I see someone standing over me. "Hi" whoever it was whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

My whole body hurts but whoever is touching me on the shoulder is making it better. It's that on spot that doesn't hurt as much as the other places.

My eyes start to adjust to the light. I can see the person standing above me is a girl. She looks about my age.

She is about my height and she has rich dark brown hair. She is wearing black cargo shorts and a black t shirt. She is also wearing a lab coat so I assume she is a nurse. Her lab coat hugs her small but present curves. Her chocolate eyes stare down at me.

"Can you hear me" she asked in a beautiful voice. She sounds just like an angel.

"W-w-were am I and who are you?" I asked lamely. I mentally smacked myself.

"I am Simi and you are in the WBBA hospital" she replied in her angel voice. She removed her hand from my shoulder. The pain shot up again. I winced

"Don't try to move!" she said close to shouting

"I CANT MOVE IDIOT" I shouted and imeadenatly regretted it because Simi eyes started to tear up. "S-s-sorry" I quickly apolized but too late. Simi ran straight out of the room after throwing a bottle of pain killer at my face.

It hit my forehead. I groaned in pain. I deserved it.

For about 10 minutes I clutched at my head in pain till something caught my eye at the foot of my bed.

After much pain and effort my hand grasped the piece of metal. I brought it up to my head to examine it.

It was a silver beyblade. I looked closer and saw a design of a scorpion on it. On the rim something was engraved.

_Simi Teal – Silver Scorpio- I know you had a bad life but please hold on- from Sami_

This was Simi's bey. Bad life? Sami? What could that mean? Why would such a beautiful girl have a bad life?

She has a bad life and I had to go yell at her. I am such an idiot. What should I do? I guess I'll ask Tsubassa.

Now were is that damn phone?

**End of Chapter**

Me- Awesome right?

Simi- (looks up because she is playing angry birds on her phone) huh? Oh yhea… it was….great?

Yuu- (also playing on his own phone) yhea ….what she said.

Me- (facepalms) ok apparently they don't care but if YOU guys care then please review for me.

Later


	3. Chapter 3

AN/

Me- sup people I am back with chapter 3

Yuu- yay

Me- I have 2 things to say first of all a want to thank _The-Silver-Butterfly1500_ and _dreamlily_ for reviewing on the other chapters. Thanks you guys are awesome. Check your inbox for a personal thanks

Simi- Get on with it

Me- ok ok! I am sorry if Yuu has a case of OOC

Yuu- what's that? Is it a disease? Am I going to die? WAAAAAAAAAAAAA IM GONNA DIE!

Me and Simi- (sweatdroped)

Me- why don't you guys read on while we try to calm Yuu down oh and I don't own beyblade metal fight nor do I own the song that comes later in the chapters

Yuu- I AM GONNA DIE!

**Start of Chapter**

Simi's point of View

"I CANT MOVE IDIOT" he shouted.

Now that set me back. Idiot? He didn't even know me and he hates me already.

I feel my eyes start to tear up. I knew it. Everyone hates me. Even my parents. And now a totally hot boy thinks I am an idiot.

It's too much. I can't take it. But I am not going to let him see me cry. No never. A blader never cries in front of others.

I threw a bottle of pain killer at his face not caring if it hit him or not and ran out of thee room.

I ran out of the building and ran to Bey Park. I found my favorite tree and sat down. I plugged up my MP3 and closed my eyes.

_You don't know what its like, _

_When nothing fells aright _

_You don't know what it's like _

_To feel like meeeeeeeeeeee_

_To be hurt, to feel lost,_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down,_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one came to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life _

That's exactly how I feel. I can't be like this forever. Whether you like it or no Yuu Tendo, welcome to my life.

Yuu's POV

I clutched Simi's bey in my hand. It seems to be the only connection I have to her. I don't know why I feel this way. I feel like I can't let her go.

I am waiting for tsubassa to come. I told him I need to talk to him. He said he and the rest of the gang are coming.

I plug up my MP3.

_You don't know what its like, _

_When nothing fells aright _

_You don't know what it's like _

_To feel like meeeeeeeeeeee_

_To be hurt, to feel lost,_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down,_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one came to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life _

I bet that's how she feels right now. I am such a jerk. I clutched Silver Scorpio harder. I hate myself.

I want to find her. Beg for her forgiveness. Ask her why she has a bad life. And kick whoever's ass that caused her pain. Even if it means my own.

The door opens. Tsubassa and the rest of Gan-Gan-Galaxy, plus Ryo and Hikru walk in.

Without warning they almost drown me in a hug. Once I get my breath back and people stop fussing over me I start my story.

Every one listens and gains a smirk/smile. I don't know which one.

"Looks like it finally happened" Ginga chuckled

"What happened?" I asked with a puzzled expression.

"This nurse is a girl your age right?" Madoka asked

"Yup" I replied still very confused.

" I think your right Ginga" she stated and also chuckled

"WHATS GOING ON" I shout as loud as I can. Every one covers their ears.

"You are in love with Simi, You" Hikru stated.

Now that shocked me a little. No that shocked me a lot.

"L-l-love?" I asked in a very shaky voice but before I could process that a falimer voice was heard.

"Did you say Simi Teal" the person asked and stepped out of the shadows. It was Ryuaga.

"Yhea, what do know about her" my voice suspicious.

"A lot" he replied

**End of Chapter**

Me- so what do think?

Yuu- are we finally going to find out about Sim's past?

Me- maybe

Simi- well please hurry up cuz my past is so mysteries, not even I know about it!

Me- all in good time tomboy friend. Now please review people!


	4. Chapter 4

AN

Me- ok I am ready with the next chapter

Yuu- it's about time

Simi- Yhea I wanna know what happens next!

Me- if you wanna know so badly then say the disclaimer and we can get on with the story.

Yuu and Simi-blackstardragon does not own beyblade metal fight.

Me- read on!

**Start of Chapter**

Yuu's POV

After much begging and bribeing we finally got ryuga to tell us what he knows about Simi. He sat down next to my bed and started the story

Ryuga' POV

"Back when I just started working for doji…"

**Flashback**

"hi mister" I heard I small voice squeak. I looked down and I saw a brunet that appeared to be 3 years old. What was this kid doing here I wondered to myself and saw doji heading in my direction.

"Ah ryuga, I see you have met your new training partner" doji stated. "TRAING PARTNER?" I shouthed in anger.

"yes training partner. Simi here is an oraphan with mad bladeing skills. I believe with a bit of training she will make a valuable player to our team."

"SHE IS 3" I shouted

"3 and a half" doji replied giving me his best you better not argue with me look.

"fine" I stated in defeat.

"good I'll levee you to training" he said exiting the room.

"so are you going to train me mister?" the chibi Simi asked. "yup" I mumbled.

5 years later

"go Scorpio, silver lighting attack! Simi shouted. A giant bolt of silver thunder attacked el drago throwing it out of the stadium.

"you are getting pretty good" I complemented and picked up el drago while Silver Scorpio returned to Simi's hand.

"thanks" she stated.

"hey Simi, were you parents?" I asked out of the blue and Simi froze.

"they are dead" she replied voice changing

"They were murdered" she added tearing up

"then where did you live before you came here?"I asked

"I lived alone with my twin sister Sami" she replied

"Were Sami now and stop crying, true bladders never" I told her and asked at the same time.

"ok I will stop crying" she said wiping her eyes

"where Sami?" I asked again

"I DON'T KNOW OK AND STOP PLAYING 20 QUESTAINS!"she shouted at me clearly in rage.

"ok ok" I backed off because I did not want to suffer the consequences of an enraged Simi.

That night Simi went missing. And I never saw her again.

**Present**

Yuu's POV

I can't believe it. She has such history. Like me she was also once part of the dark nebula.

She had a horrible past and I upset her. What does that make me? How do I apologize?

She must think I hate her. According to ryuaga everyone hated her. What should I do?

I have to get her here. I pick up the nurse's call button and press the red one.

If I get lucky she will show up.

**End of Chapter**

Me- there

Simi- not bad

Yuu- why do I have to apologize?

Simi- cause I wont

Yuu-(pouts)

Me- aright people please review


	5. Chapter 5

AN/

Me- hi people, I am back with chapter 5

Simi- get on with the dammed story!

Yuu- yhea I need to know what happens next!

Me- oh so NOW your interested

Simi and Yuu- (shrugs) your not that bad

Me- (smirks) I knew you'd see things my way! Now say the disclaimer.

Simi and Yuu- blackstardragon does not own anything but the plot and her OCs

Me- thank you, now read on!

**Start of the Chapter**

If I get lucky she will show up.

Simi's POV

As the song ends I suddenly hear a beeping. I look to see what it is only to find out it's a nurse call. I look on the tiny remote and see the call is comeing from room # 9.

No. No. Why that room of all rooms. Why can't it be another room?

What should I do?

Option # 1- move to Antarctica and change my name

Option # 2- Go in and risk further humiliation.

Option # 3- just don't show up

Rigth now the best option is option # 3, but then he will just think I am a chicken. No I can't let him think that, but if I go then he will just try to shower me with some fake apology.

If he does that then I just break down. I don't think he knows how it feels when someone just lies strigth up to your face, but I must be strong.

Ryuaga sensei would never accept fear. I am strong. No one can push me down.

I AM NOT AFRAID.

**5 minutes later in front of room 9**

I am so afraid.

What should I do? Behind these doors lies a really hot guy, that thinks I am an idiot.

I made my choice. I am going in. I open the door

Yuu's POV

Just when I start to lose hope the door opens. Simi steps in. MY Simi. She has a blank expression. She looks arroud and dees my friends. Her expressin stays that way till her eyes stop I ryuga.

Those chocolate brown eyes widen.

"R-r-ryuga?" she stumbles. And he just smirks and nods

Simi's POV

"R-r-ryuga" I stumbled and my eyes widen at the surprise of seeing my old sensei. He just smirks and nodes.

"I see you haven't changed at all" he smirks some more(its getting on my nerves).

"what are you doing here?" I ask in a dangerous tone.

Ingoreing my tone rolled his eyes and pointed to Yuu.

"What do you want?" I asked the boy not making eye contact.

" I wanna apolize" he said not making eye contact either.

"save it" I shout rudely.

" listen, do you know how it feels to have a horribale life. No parents. No family. No friends NO LIFE! AND I FINNALY FIND A BOY THAT I THINK IS REALLY HOT AND HE GOES AND CALLS ME AN IDIOT AND ONE MOR-"

I am cut of by a pair of lips applied to my own. I look down to see the lips belong to Yuu, whoes eyes were closed.

He pulled back and grinned at me.

Yuu Tendo just kissed me.

**End of Chapter**

Me- like it?

Yuu- did I just kiss a girl

Simi-(totlally dazed) I….just…..kissed…a….hot…boy

Me- are you ok?

Simi-…..kissed…hot….boy

Me-o…k well I wanna thank dreamlily for helping me get an idea to finidh this story. If anyone else has ideas than please PM me or put in in a reviw

Later


End file.
